


I Want, I Take

by dizzzylu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzzylu/pseuds/dizzzylu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is <i>one</i> way to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want, I Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [spnspringfling](http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com). Thanks to perfumaniac for the beta! Did some editing after, so all remaining mistakes are my own

Sunlight is turning Jeff's eyelids red when he first feels a light weight on his hipbone, right where his newest tattoo is. He knows the width of that finger, the warmth of that skin, and stays as still as possible, content to let Jensen trace the pattern of the celtic knot as much as he wants.

Eventually, the touches become firmer, spiral away from ink to follow the groove of Jeff's hip, down and up, the side of his thigh. Knuckles drag against coarse hair, along the underside of his hardening cock. Jensen's mouth hovers close, each breath a light, teasing heat on his skin.

Jensen's tongue darts out then -- to lick his lips, Jeff imagines -- and the tip of it flirts with Jeff's dick, a glimpse of soft wetness, there and gone in the space of a breath. A palm skims up the back of Jeff's thigh, fingertips brushing the skin where ass meets thigh, and Jensen licks him, tongue sweeping flat over the crown. Jeff moans, legs shifting, and Jensen does it again, tip of his tongue teasing Jeff's slit.

Jensen's hand is warm where it wraps around the base of Jeff's cock, fingers forming a loose circle for Jeff to thrust into. It's only a small stutter of his hips, but Jeff's hard enough now that the head bumps Jensen's lips, leaving behind a sticky smear of precome that Jensen licks away with a knowing look in his eye and a filthy swipe of his tongue.

"Fuck," Jeff rasps, hand coming up to cup Jensen's face, thumb resting at the corner of his mouth. " _Fuck_." Jensen only smiles, nips at the pad of Jeff's thumb, and leans in, mouth sliding wetly along Jeff's cock.

His rhythm is slow at first, matching the languid mood he's already established, and Jeff lets him, keeping his palm flat over Jensen's cheek so he can feel it when his dick hits the slick, wet inside of Jensen's mouth.

It doesn't take long for Jensen to speed up, though, hand working where his mouth doesn't reach, slicking his saliva all along Jeff's length. He alternates hard sucks with soft swipes of his tongue, mixing spit with precome to get Jeff good and wet. Jensen's moans help, too, the vibrations rolling up and down Jeff's spine. 

When the hand around Jeff's cock disappears, Jeff looks down, confused. It takes him a long minute, and Jensen stuttering a gasp around his cock, to realize where Jensen's hand is, what it's doing. His hand automatically slides around to palm the back of Jensen's head, to hold him still as Jeff's hips hitch forward, but Jensen pulls away with a slick _pop_ and arches an eyebrow. 

"No fucking way I'm letting you come yet," Jensen says, voice raw. His eyelids are heavy, his lips swollen, and once he's sitting up, swinging one leg over Jeff's to straddle him, his cock is hard and leaking, bobbing in time with the lazy thrusts of his hips as he fucks himself with his own fingers.

Jeff grunts, drags himself up a little so that his shoulders are propped against the headboard, and watches Jensen open himself up with only his own spit for lubrication. It's a lovely sight: miles and miles of golden, sweat-damp skin; stomach muscles trembling; white teeth catching on slick, pink lips; the tiny little furrow in between his eyebrows. Fierce concentration sharpens all of Jensen's gorgeous lines, the sinuous roll of his hips. 

He can't resist wrapping a hand around Jensen's cock; it's sticky-slick, hard and hot and throbbing beneath Jeff's fingers. A twist of his wrist has Jensen's hips faltering, a quiet, "Shi-- _fuck_ " falling from his lips.

Jeff urges him forward, needing to be inside Jensen _yesterday_ , and Jensen complies, knee-walking along Jeff's legs until he's positioned himself just so, licks one palm from base to tip and wraps it around Jeff's dick to guide it in.

The white hot clench of him is exquisite, and Jeff has to fight with himself to keep from gripping Jensen's hips with bruising fingers and sinking in deep. Jensen hasn't stretched himself enough by half, has used only spit for lube besides, and Jeff closes his eyes against the burn. His hands grip Jensen tight, tighter; vaguely, he wonders why he doesn't hear Jensen's hipbones creaking underneath his thumbs.

Jensen bottoms out in one quick, not entirely painless roll of his hips, breath gusting out of him and over Jeff's chest. Once skin meets skin, Jensen wiggles, grinning through clenched teeth, and opens his eyes to look at Jeff. His cock has softened a bit with the effort, but it's nothing Jeff can't fix with a few short strokes and a wicked twist of his thumb over the crown. A lazy, dragging circle around his slit has Jensen moving again, small rolling thrusts that do more to show off his abdominal strength than anything else.

With one hand on Jeff's hip, palm covering the tattoo, Jensen braces himself above Jeff with the other hand flat on the bed and starts moving in earnest. The dry drag is just shy of being pleasurable, but Jensen makes up for it everywhere else; they way his knees cling to Jeff's hips, the fingertip bruises he's surely leaving behind. The fucking _filthy_ whimpers and moans coming from deep in his gut. Each new sound makes Jeff want to thrust harder, get impossibly deeper. 

As much as Jeff loves watching Jensen ride him -- and he truly, _truly_ does -- he sees the subtle way Jensen shifts forward and back and forward again, searching for that perfect angle. And who is Jeff to deny Jensen what he so obviously wants. 

It's easy to roll them, Jensen loosening up with each slide down onto Jeff's cock. He looks almost relieved when his back hits the mattress, legs automatically wrapping around Jeff's hips, ankles locked tight together. From this position, Jeff has better leverage, can trust harder, and he does, making Jensen's back arch, his eyes flutter shut.

From the corner of his eye, Jeff sees Jensen's hand twitch, and he leans down, beard rasping over Jensen's cheek, and says, "Don't think so, sweetheart. Grab the headboard." That Jensen does it, without question, doesn't quite take away Jeff's breath anymore, but he does reward Jensen by grabbing one leg and hooking it over his elbow, opening his legs wider. Jensen's moan is obscene, hips rolling up to meet every one of Jeff's thrusts.

They both of them are close, Jensen nothing more than a babbling, breathless mess of need, sweat gathering at his temples and the hollow of his throat. Jeff notices his own sweat drip from his nose onto Jensen's cheek, his collarbone, and he speeds up, dropping his pelvis to give Jensen's dick some friction. 

Jensen gasps, then, headboard creaking where his hands have tightened on it, and cries out Jeff's name. His come is warm and sticky and everywhere; a stray drop lands near his nipple and Jeff rubs it into Jensen's skin with his thumb.

He also slicks two fingers through a streak on Jensen's hip and works them into Jensen alongside his cock. The too-tight feeling is amazing, and Jensen agrees, if his gasp and the twitch of his dick is anything to go by. The angle is awkward, knocking of Jeff's whole rhythm, but he doesn't care. Thrusts into Jensen half a dozen times more before he finally comes, pulsing and hot, inside Jensen. The surprise of it has him dropping to one elbow, weight falling onto Jensen's pelvis, his over-sensitive cock, but Jeff knows Jensen can handle it. 

Jeff takes his time getting his breath back. It's not easy with his face tucked in the crook of Jensen's neck, but Jensen is warm and smells like Jeff and when Jeff kisses him, he still tastes a little dark and salt-bitter. 

He does, eventually, manage to gather his wits enough to roll off Jensen, his dick sliding out with a slick sound, and Jensen rolls with him, not close enough to be clingy, but enough for his legs to tangle with Jeff's. He's half on his stomach, at least, so it doesn't take much for Jeff to trail his fingers along Jensen's spine, circle the small of his back twice, and then follow the cleft of his ass. Jensen hisses at the first touch to his hole, but Jeff keeps the pressure light, a lone fingertip trailing through the come leaking out of Jensen. Jeff can't resist thrusting two fingers in anyway, loving the way it makes Jensen gasp and arch.

"Give a guy a minute, would you?" Jensen grouses, no real heat behind the words. His hips do the talking for him, grinding down on Jeff's fingers.

Jeff chuckles, warm and low, and says, "I thought that was my line."

Jensen yawns, jaw cracking loud in the quiet room, and nuzzles into his pillow. "Thank god for viagra, huh?" he teases, lips quirking up at the corner. His hand skims over Jeff's waist, knuckles coming to rest on the tattoo at his hip.

Jeff very carefully pinches Jensen's ass.


End file.
